


Torn Open From The Inside Out

by Angie_AshF3rn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Spinel has goddamn future vision smh, Steven Universe: The Movie, move outta the way garnet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_AshF3rn/pseuds/Angie_AshF3rn
Summary: An alternate universe where during the battle underneath the injector in the middle of the movie, not her debut, after she loses she runs away. They go and find her, but she’s badly injured by an attack from an unknown creature. She fights back, but can barely manage herself. They have to help her, but how?Cross posted from FanFiction.Net, but I changed most of the story. I’m discontinuing it there, since I only use A03 now.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Search

Just like that. She vanished.

The crystal gems had torn their eyes off her for one second to look over at the B-Team calling their names beside them, up at the injector again and Spinel was gone. Just like that.

They had defeated her and flung her to the side of the injector. Did they take it too far?

A few seconds after they investigated they saw a path of tears along the grass leading to the forest. Moments after, the injector left the ground. Great. That’s great! Now where is Spinel? 

— —— —————— —— — 

The poor pink gem was curled up on a tree limb, quietly sobbing. ‘What was I thinking?!’ She cried to herself. The small gem suddenly fell, the ranch breaking under her weight. “Ugh… I’m a mess..” she curled her limbs around herself and lifted herself off the earth. She looked behind her, seeing the injector just floating above the ground. “A burning reminder of my stupid mistakes…” she huffed, getting off the ground and walking further, sprinting into a run. 

She ran and ran and ran as quickly and far as she could manage. Spinel was broken mentally and emotionally. 

Spinel heard a rustle in the bushes. “You crystal gems just can’t take a hint! Leave me alone!” She hissed, running away. She was suddenly tackled to the ground. “UGH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” She shouted. She then heard.. claws?

That was the last thing she remembered as she was scratched almost to poofing. She fought back aggressively but ultimately lost the fight against this humanoid. They had a gem, it was on their lower back. She couldn’t get a good look at them before escaping. She collapsed against a tree. It was almost unheard of for a gem to bleed, but here she was, creating a pool of pink blood around her. “Ugh…”

She had claw marks pretty much everywhere, the bad ones being over her eye, one across her gem and multiple on her leg. She wouldn’t be able to run much anymore. She was hopeless.

Then she heard more rustling in the bushes. Most likely multiple gems. This time it WAS the gems she hated most. She could do nothing as they took her away from her new familiar territory. The half-dead gem had blood covering the half of her face that she had a good eye, and the other one could barely open due to the scratch over it. She couldn’t even see anything anymore. It was all darkness. ‘As it should be…’ she reminded herself.


	2. Wake up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes up, and speaks some Russian, yeah sorry I just like using Russian. 👍

As she woke up, she felt herself feeling.. worse, actually. Her scratches hurt but hey, at least she could see. Wait, no. That sucks. ‘Now I have to actually look at them? Ugh.’

The small, distressed gem felt horrible about everything. Everything she said, what she did, but she was too pissed off to even bring it up. She felt their eyes burning on her but all she did was huff and flick a pigtail, all those hours ago when they found her there, but now no one was in sight. She was on that cushion thing in Steven’s house. How they had managed to drag her all the way there was out of the question. She then noticed a small little creature looking at her. It was sitting right below her gem. It had one eye scarred shut, and it was multicolored. ‘Well that’s just weird.’ She stared at it. And stared. The two had a full on staring contest for however minutes, she didn’t know. She raised a brow at it after a while, then suddenly took a deep breath and finally spoke. “W h a t ?”

It didn’t respond to her though. It just blinked.

‘Guess I win that staring contest..’ she huffed.

She lifted herself up, only now realizing she was missing her fluffy pigtails, and her hair was down. “Oh..”

She placed a hand over her scarred shut eye. “We have the same shut eye, isn’t that cute… I guess we have more in common than I thought, huh?” She looked over at the feline next to her as she lifted herself to dangle her noodle legs over the edge. Cat Steven took the opportunity to hop on her lap.

The calico was purring loudly. Spinel patted her head with a small smile. “You are adorable…” she spoke, deciding to get a good look at her surroundings.

After a few minutes of constant staring around the room, she decided to stand up, only resulting in falling forwards onto her face. “Oof!” She got herself collected on the floor as the cat hopped down to check on her. “Heh, clumsy me…” she looked over at her leg which had given her trouble, only now noticing it was hit badly, and she couldn’t really step on it. “Ah, darn, that’s not good.”

She then looked at cat Steven, giving her a good stare, not noticing the warp pad activating. “What even ARE you, anyways?” The only reply she got was the cat placing a paw on her cheek with a purr.

“—I still don’t understand how she didn’t poof under the pressure of all those injuries!” Pearl was speaking. All four of the crystal gems were on the pad.

“Not to mention she bled out! Gems don’t blee—“ Steven replied, suddenly catching sight of the confused pink gem having a staring contest with the cat on the floor. 

“Hmmmm….” spinel was too lost, overthinking everything to even notice their presence. “Adorable doesn’t cut a description, what are you and why won’t you speak to me?” She repeated.

“Oh! Spinel! You’re awake!” 

Spinel was sent back into reality by the sound of Garnet speaking up. “КАКОГО ЧЕРТА” Spinel hissed, springing up onto the couch, backwards, in surprise.

“ТЫ МЕНЯ НАПЫГАЛСЯ, ЧЕРТ!” She hissed at them again.“что с тобой не так, период вопросительный знак”

Cat Steven hopped back as soon as she started speaking Russian. 

“What?” Amethyst laughed.

“я ударю дерево, если вы сомневаетесь в моей русской речи, вы язычник..” Spinel squinted.

“What are you even saying?” Amethyst facepalmed.

“это оно! Я заставлю все деревья почувствовать мою ярость!” And with that she hopped up and punched the wood wall. “Die tree! Die!” She finally spoke English.

“Hey hey hey stop punching the wall! What’s your deal with wood, anyway..?” Steven grabbed her arm.

“I warned you already, you didn’t take it.”

“We can’t understand russian, at least I can’t…” he sighed.

“Boo-hoo how unfortunate! Oh golly, look! I’m crying! Just kidding! That’s just the marks of trauma I received from being abandoned for 6000 years. Haha, funny.”

“This is going to be….an interesting day…” garnet sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated:
> 
> “WHAT THE HECK!”
> 
> “YOU SCARED ME, JEEZ!”
> 
> “What's wrong with you, period question mark?!”
> 
> “I will punch a tree if you question my Russian speech you heathen!”
> 
> “That’s it! TREES WILL FEEL MY WRATH!”


End file.
